Katalyna Hawthorne: Creation of a Hero
by AzmodaiCyaquil
Summary: Magic, a powerful tool, a force for good, a force for evil... Or maybe just a thing to put on a good show. But sometimes the choices you get to make are taken out of your hands. Sometimes you're forced to fight even when you don't know what you're fighting for. DC Universe Roleplay character introduction story. (Set Blackest Night time period)
In Darkest Night

A DC Universe Roleplay Story.

Summary: Magic, a powerful tool, a force for good, a force for evil... Or maybe just a thing to put on a good show. But sometimes the choices you get to make are taken out of your hands. Sometimes you're forced to fight even when you don't know what you're fighting for.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything in regards to the DC Universe and anything related to that. I also place this disclaimer in advanced to say i don't speak Latin and while i think i got the translations right with the words i chose, i added a list at the bottom of the words i used with what they translate too and underlined which definition i used in the context of the story.

Author Notes: This is the first of a set of chapters for my Gaming groups DC Universe Roleplay that will be starting soon. I had the urge to start writing again after a long break and this was the idea that came to my head. this scene is set during the Darkest Night plotline and is essentially the moment my character realizes that it's time to get serious and use her powers for good.

There will be more to come :)

 _May you live in interesting times._

 _An ancient Chinese curse, something that I never took to seriously, attached to a necklace that had been in the family for generations. It has always been passed down through the family, I was always curious as to why there was a Chinese Curse written on something that has ties back to Ancient Rome and perhaps even earlier._

 _My mother had it._

 _Her mother had it._

 _Through the female side of the family it has passed down until now it reaches me. I'm not sure whether to be giddy or be horrified. None of the others have ever opened the box and now it sits before me teasing me with the possibilities that would come forth from it._

 _My Name is Katalyna Hawthorne, I'm a Witch._

 _Some may sneer and call me a Magician or Fraud, because I never did anything fancy like some other stage magicians. For lack of a better word I was never as gifted with the ability as my Mother, in fact from what I can tell our magic has been dwindling for the past several generations._

 _My Grandmother Daliah believed it was because we sealed the amulet in this box. We still have our magic and our abilities but she believes they're a lot weaker. She believes it's related to that but I'm more inclined to believe it happened when our family got lazy. With the way the world is changing, our family backed out of sight, we backed out of the spotlight because the world got crazy, it got so crazy so quickly, Super Heroes and Villains popping up over the world, almost seemingly coming out of absolutely nowhere. Alien Invasions, world ending disasters that are narrowly averted by Superman and others in the Justice League._

 _Part of me wanted to join, help the good fight, save the innocents, help the helpless, you know the usual deal. There's no dramatic history for me. I think one of my ancestors may have been burnt at the stake for being a witch but I'm not too sure. That could have just been a little old tale that Grandmother wanted to tell us to scare us._

 _It worked though, I kept the power quiet… at least until a few years ago. I had been practicing with Cantrips and Illusions, And I caught the attention of something. A demon, a minor demon but a demon none the less. I wasn't trained for anything and the temptation that came with the abilities that it offered. Of course that all comes with a cost._

 _That was the first time I met Her…_

 _Zatanna Zatara, Magician extraordinaire. A single word backwards and she can cast the spell no hassle, no problem, Magician, famous, stage performer of well renown and Hero. Now she would turn out to be my hero._

 _Banishing the demon with almost relative ease I had to listen to a lecture about tapping into the powers of the arcane, not over extending my boundaries. You know the schtick from those who have been in the business longer. My little attempt to put her to sleep so I could get away wasn't appreciated much either. But she did give me a slight nudge to something important, she got me to wake up and start on my own career, I have bills to pay and I have skills on which I can use to pay them._

 _No I'm not robbing banks… or conning people out of money… or blackmailing using my magic to compel people into situations that they would find incriminating. What do you take me for!?_

 _Yes you, you know who you are. You're probably thinking that i'd use the powers to steal the money after the little lecture I got from Zatanna just to spite her. Because you know, angering somebody whose magical prowess has prevented her from entering locations that have barriers to only stop Gods from entering… sounds like a good idea._

 _I'm still not one hundred percent sure about the validity of that story. But word gets around and word around town is that so does she with her magical abilities… No not like that, get your mind out of the gutter. What Is wrong with you people?_

 _So now, Katalyna Hawthorne, Stage Magician and Illusionist of three years, with a phrase in Latin I can do so many things. Well, maybe not many things, I'm still learning okay, I can do enough to entertain the masses and I can do enough to make life easier, when it wants to work correctly. Lets not talk about that time I tried to teleport home and ended up in the mens changing room… Thank God I learnt to control the location better. Couldn't complain about the view though_

 _Getting side tracked again, I knew a lot of little things and they were unreliable at best, But with the determination to get better I've learnt new ways to focus the abilities. They've gotten better, more accurate, stronger and my show has improved. Although I do need to stop relying on the Spider Illusion to deal with perverts. I don't know what it is with my illusions but I've found that they really hurt me if someone damages it. A guy killed the spider in one of them and I felt like my brain had been scrambled._

 _But now this is here, this amulet hidden and sealed away in the box that I should not have received for many more years now._

She tapped her fingers on the kitchen table, nails clicking against the wooden surface as she thought about her options. "Do not open this box, keep the amulet sealed away, our family doesn't need any more 'interesting times' to come about." She muttered, repeating something her Grandmother had said many years ago when she was a child. "Things are different now, the world is becoming more dangerous and this could prove useful for both protecting myself and others… not to mention it could help with the show." She continued to think about it as the kettle on the counter behind her started to boil. "May you live in interesting times…" She read aloud the writing on the seal and sighed pushing it away, standing up and begin her evening routine. Her cup sat waiting, a little purple cat with a Witches hat resting on its head as she grabbed a tea bag and added two sugars. "Things could do with being a little bit more interesting, the shows are good but still… something just feels off. Pouring the water in she gestured with her hand, the tv control coming to her with barely a moments hesitation. She placed it on the counter and finished making the drink. "So many things to think about. Surely there was a reason that the amulet was kept sealed away, even after all these years." She turned, holding the cup in two hands close to her lips as she looked at the still switched off television. "Grandmother thought we'd be hunted, that the 'Interesting Times' in the seal referred to something hunting us through the amulet. But even she didn't know what it was. Mother called it lie, she just didn't want anything to do with that part of us. And now the choice is up to me." Pausing to take another sip of her drink she picked up the remote again, flicking the TV on.

" _The Death Toll is in the hundreds."_ The voice of a new reporter spoke and Katalyna froze hearing the news her eyes torn away from the box in front of her to the screen. _"Reports coming in of attacks all across the world, the dead rising and attacking all across the globe, killing anyone they can. Civilians, Heroes, Villains, no one seems to be immune to the attacks taking place. Reports have also come in that some of the people who have fallen have also resurrected…"_ She changed the channel to a different news station.

The same information played.

Another Channel

More of the same.

Wherever she looked the reports were flooding in, death tolls increasing dramatically as she watched in horror, the cup of tea barely still held in her hand.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

Something rattled on the window at the front of the apartment. She flinched, the cup slipping from her grasp "Consisto!" She called out the cup stopping in mid air, the liquid half out of the cup as she cursed under her breath.

 _Tap, tap, tap._

There was the knock again, she glanced over at the window, hidden behind curtains, she wasn't here that often so the curtains pretty much always remained shut. It may be the sixth floor but she wasn't taking any chances with her stuff. She took hold of the cup, tilting it the liquid slipping back into the cup again. "Reverto." She muttered and the liquid started moving around in the cup again. She smiled placing the cup back on the side.

 _Clap, clap, clap._

She froze, turning again to face the window where the tapping had come from and now a new sound. Her breath caught in her throat, the curtains were drawn back the window was open and a figure all in black a symbol on their chest.

Katalyna stepped back at the stretched, skeletal grin on the face. Her mind going blank except for a cold layer of fear, her hand caught the cup that she had just saved but this time it hit the floor, shattering, tea spilling everywhere. "You've been practicing I see." The voice spoke, female, cold, raspy, as she laughed at the window. "Well, aren't you going to invite me in?" The voice asked and Katalyna felt her breath catch in her throat as the figure hovered in through the window. "Don't worry, I'll let myself in." The figure laughed as she stepped onto the carpeted floor and Katalyna backed away a bit more, pressing against the back wall.

"What… what are you? What's going on!?" She questioned, finding her voice, panicked and nervous as the figure looked around the room.

"A Stage Magician!? My, my I'm so disappointed in you." The figure looked at a picture that rested on the wall, "So many things, a linguist, a student of history, someone that studied the unknown… and look at you. A Magician!? _Venio."_ The figure called out and Katalyna flew forwards, the rotting hand gripping around her throat as the figure held her with ease, lifting her up off the ground as the picture on the wall from one of her more recent stage performances, "look at you, dressed like a flashy whore." The figure threw her away with little to no regard. Katalyna hit the table, the legs giving away and the table breaking as she hit it, crashing to the floor with her. She cried out holding her side, feeling the warm trickle of blood and a fragment of wood sticking into her side. "So many things I expected from you. You my Daughter, my Legacy, the Hawthorne Legacy, performing Tricks for the unwashed masses." The figure turned to face her again the grin caused by the stretched skin across the skull cast in an eerie shadow as the lighting flickered and more screams started to echo from downstairs. "And what you can do, you do so… mediocrely." She mocked as Katalyna pulled herself back to her feet, the white shirt she was wearing starting to stain red. "You don't take after me but my Mother and Grandmother and you do so poorly, a mockery of what she was!" The figure continued on the rant the picture still held in her hands. " _Jacio."_ The picture in her hand flew straight at Katalyna who barely had time to bring her arms up the glass shattering against her arms, slicing them slightly as the rest of the frame broke, the picture tearing. Katalyna blinked away pained tears as she started to lower her arms.

"Mother… why are you doing this?" She gritted out, looking at the person in question, finding her voice as she staggered slightly, feeling a small wave of nausea hit her.

"Because you're a disgrace, you who were meant to be my legacy have left me with this!" She gestured around the small apartment. "So it comes to me to end the legacy. End my line at this time before you can shame me any further." She hissed and gestured with her hand again. _"Jacio"_ one of the chairs shook before flying through the air straight at Katalyna

" _TEGO!"_ She cried out flicking her wrist up a barrier forming infront of her. The chair hit the barrier, she skidded back from the force of the blow as the barrier shattered from the hit. Wincing in pain she gestured again. " _Urgueo!"_ She shouted, shoving the air in front of her. Her mother forced back, crashing into and through the wall, crashing into the banister. She didn't follow up, holding the surface as she struggled to catch her breath, having put a lot more force into that spell than she had intended.

"So perhaps there is some skill in you." Her mother spoke, "but still so weak, look at you, holding yourself up." She mocked stepping through the hole that she had been sent through seconds before. "But if that's all you have I guess its my turn again." She laughed, a cold, harsh laugh that cut through Katalyna, almost like it drained away at her will. " _Levo!"_ She called, Katalyna felt herself lifting up into the air. "Time to see if you can fly." She said and pointed with her other hand at the window at the back of the kitchen. _"Urgueo!"_

Katalyna crashed through the window, her vision going black as the back of her head caught the edge of the Window frame. Stars circled her vision as she felt gravity take its effect, words slurred as she spoke struggling to find the words that she was looking for. _"Mollis,"_ She spat out, placing her hands against her chest as she cast the spell, " _tego!"_ Another protection spell to work in conjunction with her other spell, she hit the ground, bouncing roughly across the floor but the two spells holding up as she came to a halt rolling along the floor into a Fire Hydrant. " _Voco Arca!"_ She called out again, spots dancing in front of her vision as she tried to sit up. Looking up at the air she could see the item she had called for come falling through the sky, holding her hand out to grab it she cursed as she misjudged the trajectory, the box hitting the ground sliding away from her.

" _Levo!"_ The voice of her mother called, Lifting her up again and Katalyna grimaced in pain, a small whimper escaping her lips as she was shifted around. "You just don't know how to die do you?" She questioned. "I suppose you should take pride in something after all, your stubbornness and survivability is the equivalent to that of a cockroach."

"And I'm still not going to stop." Katalyna spat out at her mother _"Incendo!"_ She cried out, darkness in her vision as a burst of flames engulfed the corpse of her mother, engulfing her in flames. The undead screamed in what seemed to be agony, the levitation spell ending on Katalyna, dropping her unmercifully to the ground. Her legs gave out underneath her, she fell flat on the floor groaning in pain as she saw the box with the amulet in it just ahead of her. She reached for it attempting to move her drained body.

"All the fight is gone, and your will shines brightly still." Her mother spoke stepping forwards the fires burning away at her flesh. I can taste the fear and desperation in your actions." A kick to the ribs knocks Katalyna away from the box. "It's time to end this charade." She concludes, reaching down, grabbing Katalyna by her red hair, slipping slightly on the blood from the head wound she had suffered. "So let's remove that oh so feisty heart of yours now." She said as she lifts her back to her feet with an almost childlike ease. Katalyna struggles weakly trying to slap the hand away. "Fear, panic, desperation…" She spoke reading the emotions of Katalyna like an open book, shaking her like a rag doll. "But the biggest feeling I get from you… failure." She reached up with her other hand, pressing against Katalyna's chest nails digging into flesh. Crying out in pain, Katalyna gripped at the arm that was cutting into her, but another rough shake from her mother took the wind out of her. "I could end this so much quicker but your fears, they're so strong. So powerful and they will work wonders." She spoke, stopping herself before she revealed anymore information.

"I don't plan on dying here." Katalyna whispered her eyes catching sight of something behind her mother. "Venio!" She forced out. Her mother laughed thinking it was another failed attempt to fight before the sound of grinding metal reached her ears.

She turned her head, a dumpster scraping along the floor towards them with little to no concern. "Is that all you can muster?"

"Propero." Katalyna spat and the grinding stopped as the dumpster shot forwards.

"Oh…" Her mother muttered in surprise the dumpster colliding with her and carrying her down the street.

Katalyna hit the floor again, within inches of the box, already knowing that her mother would be back soon enough. She gripped the box, chipped and damaged nails scraping at the seal. "If this brings interesting, I'd hate to see boring." She muttered as the seal sliced away, the box springing open almost in response to her intent. In it a small golden amulet with a red ruby in the centre rested on a velvet layer of fabric, she could feel the power from it, luring her in. Katalyna heard the scream of rage from her mother and reacted, grabbing the amulet.

Energy rushed through her, it felt like a second wind, rejuvenating her as she gripped the amulet clutching it close. She stood, feeling her body respond almost as easily as it would before this conflict started. She turned her head, green eyes glaring in the direction the corpse that impersonated her mother had been sent flying, who was already flying back. She reached up, circling her hand before pointing at her. " _Umbra Illusio!"_ She cried out and the undead faltered, looking around in confusion.

"What is this? What have you done?" the Undead glanced around again trying to pierce the Illusion that surrounded it.

"How's this for some cheap parlour tricks." She muttered angrily, gesturing around at the cars, muttering the incantation to levitate them, as she did so the illusion started to fade. "You will regret ever impersonating my mother!" She snapped before calling out again, sending the cars crashing into the monster.

"You think this will stop me?" The undead asked just before the cars hit her, knocking her down as they piled on top and around her.

"The cars alone… No," She replied taking a moment to brush herself off. "Maybe this will though." She added and pointed at the pile of cars. She clicked her fingers, a smirk crossing her lips. " _Incendo."_ She cried out, another blast of flames forming in the air hitting the cars. The Explosion was deafening, a ball of fire and smoke erupted as the cars exploded and Katalyna felt the energy rush start to fade, staggering backwards before leaning forwards, placing her hands on her legs as she panted for breath. "That's got to be it… surely that's got to be it." She whispered tiredly. The smell of burning flesh assaulted her nose, she glanced up, eyes wide as the creature started to walk out of the fire. "Oh you have got to be kidding me… what do I have to do to get you to stay down!?" She questioned in a mixture of anger and desperation. The creature staggered forwards before dropping to one knee. "Wait…" She whispered taking a shuddering step forward. "Is this it?" She asked as the body fell to the ground remaining motionless. Panting heavily, she pushed herself forward, moving towards the body watching for any sign of twitching or movement, but it remained stationary. She stepped forward, closer to the figure, nudging it with her foot, it shifted lifelessly, leaning forwards She struggled to catch her breath, letting out a deep sigh and found herself chuckling a dark, sombre laugh. "Holy… Crap." She said between panting breaths.

The corpses head moved.

Katalyna pulled back. It was probably the only thing that saved her life. The creatures arm pierced her side, instead of her chest the clawed hand pierced through her side. She pulled back screaming, clutching the wound, staggering back as blood poured out of the hole. If she didn't do something fact it was going to be game over for her. _"Consano."_ She whispered struggling to remain standing as she tried to close the wound. "I won't die here to you!" She spat angrily as the corpse stood back up.

"You tried your best and failed, I was impressed by your little magic trick so I guess you're not a complete failure. The creature walked forwards and grabbed her by the throat, lifting her up into the air again. The wound had almost closed and Katalyna knew there would be a scar there. Though if she didn't get out of this position, it wouldn't matter in the slightest.

She struggled to breath but managed to choke out a laugh. "I have one more trick up my sleeve." She choked out, black spots in her vision intermingling with the double vision that had started to form as she gripped the arm that held her.

"To bad that you won't get to use it." It mocked and pulled its arm back ready to strike.

" _Pyrobolum"_ Katalyna called out and a red glow engulfed the corpse.

"You fool, you'll kill us both." The creature snapped refusing to let go of her.

"If that's what it take then so be it. I choose my fate of my own free will." Katalyna hissed in pure anger and hatred. The Undead smirked looking directly at her, letting her go, dropping her back to the ground.

"Clever girl." She said before the spell took effect, detonating the body, a black ring that rested on the corpses finger, shattering as the force of the explosion overtook it. Katalyna was sent flying, hitting the road several meters away, rolling along the floor, her clothing, already tattered and torn, tearing more as the toll of the evening took effect and she blacked out, coming to a stop in the middle of the road, surrounded by the signs of the battle for survival that she had just barely won.

 _It's been a little while since then, since I opened the box that held the Amulet and I don't regret it._

 _I've stepped up my show, after spending a lot of time recovering, boy do I have a nasty scar on my side now. I'll take that over death any day though. It's a shame several of my tops have now had to be retired though._

 _I've also started taking my first steps into the Superhero aspect. Helping the innocents while I'm on my tours, nothing major, a robbery here and there, a kidnapping and a few small arcane investigations but I'm building a name for myself._

 _I suppose like other people who have dealt with the effect of the Blackest Night, I got a wakeup call. Being thrown around like a ragdoll, impaled, and damn near killed, I realised that I could do something to help others to prevent them getting into that situation._

 _Still… The show must go on._

 _And it will._

 _No matter what comes my way._

 _That and I cant quit until I get a better rating in my shows than Zatanna._

…

 _What!?_

 _Did you expect me to end on a serious note?_

TBC

Translations: (Turns out there are many words that have same definition, so I picked the best ones I could from what I looked at.)

 **Consisto: 1:** Pause/Linger **2:** Stop Spreading/Flowing **3:** Stop/Stand/Halt/Cease **4:** Take a position

 **Reverto: 1:** Recur **2:** Turn back, go back, return (used in the context of Return to normal, to reverse the previous spell)

 **Venio: 1:** Come

 **Jacio: 1:** Throw Away **2:** Throw/Hurl/Cast **3:** Utter

 **Tego: 1:** Cover/Protect **2:** Defend **3:** Hide

 **Urgueo: 1:** Press/Squeeze/bear hard/down **2:** Push/Shove/Thrust **3:** Tread/Traverse continually

 **Levo: 1:** Comfort **2:** Erect/Set Up **3:** Lift off/Remove (load) **4:** Lift/Raise/Hold Up **5:** Support

 **Mollis: 1:** Calm **2:** Easy **3:** Flexible/Supple/loose/pliant **4:** Mild/Tolerable **5:** Soft (Cusion/Grass)

 **Voco: 1:** Call upon **2:** Call/Summon **3:** Name

 **Arca: 1:** Ark **2:** Box/Chest **3:** Cell/Cage **4:** Coffin/Bier **5:** Strong Box/Coffer **6:** Wealth/Money

 **Incendo:** **1:** Cause to flame/burn **2:** Keep Fire burning **3:** Set fire to, kindle, burn **4:** Set on fire

 **Propero: 1:** Be Quick **2:** Hurry/Speed Up

 **Umbra: 1:** Ghost **2:** Shade **3:** Shadow

 **Illusio:1:** Deceit **2:** Illusion **3:** Irony **4:** Mocking/Jeering

 **Consano: 1:** Heal **2:** Make Whole **3:** Make Wholly Sound

 **Pyrobolum: 1:** Bomb


End file.
